


Centerpiece

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Centerpiece

Harry should have known Severus would do romance in his own, original style.

There were flowers, albeit best as potions ingredients. A box of chocolates, though, like Cockroach Clusters, these featured edible insects. 

They even dined by candlelight, the morbid dungeon décor not enough to put Harry off his supper. 

Harry wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I'm not very good with formality." 

Severus took a sip of elf-made wine. "No?" 

Harry cleared the table with a sweep of his wand and sat down on it in front of Severus. 

Wide grin on his face, Harry said, "Time for pudding."


End file.
